Space applications such as spacecraft communication applications require high-speed data links to communicate digital information. At high data rates, fiber optic links are more attractive than copper links, due to bandwidth performance limitations of copper links over long lengths. Optical fiber is light weight and is inherently immune to electromagnetic interference (EMI). Traditional space based fiber optic links are printed circuit board (PCB) mounted transceivers, requiring board space and optical connectors at the box wall. Multiple programs have experienced significant issues with fiber optic connectors, such as, a space program had impacts totaling millions of dollars from optical connector non-conformances, and an aircraft program experienced significantly delayed delivery based on optical connector issues. Even without issues, optical connectors may need extra effort in the form of inspection, cleaning, and special testing not needed for an electrical connectors.
An active optical cable (AOC) eliminates optical connectors, having electrical only interfaces, while maintaining the advantages of fiber optic data links and reducing internal PCB impacts by mounting the optical transceiver in a connector backshell. An existing AOC has low optical coupling efficiency, when using flat reflective surface. The optical source divergence, geometry to the fiber, and surface roughness allow significant light to not be coupled into the fiber. The space active optical cable is designed and processed for space environments, radiation and vacuum, as well as for high reliability and extreme temperatures.